


Christmas With You.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Ian has a surprise for Mickey on Christmas day, one he hopes his husband will take well.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Christmas With You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something for Shameless, so I am so sorry if any of the characters seem out of Character.

The lead up to Christmas was always a weird time in the Gallagher house. They had never really had enough money to have proper Christmas decorations but they always used what little money they did have to spare to make the day feel special.

And now that he was married Christmas felt different to Ian. There was just something different about it. It felt like there was this pressure to actually make Christmas a happy day.

And this year, only their second Christmas as a married couple, Ian had something that could either end up being Mickey’s best or worst present.

The whole house was woken up by Fannie and Fred way too early in the morning, and everyone reluctantly got up to let the youngest members of their family open their presents. And no matter how much Ian just wanted to tell Mickey his surprise, wanted to just get it over and done with, he couldn't do it in front of the rest of his family and he needed to wait for the perfect moment to pull Mickey aside and finally tell him before his nerves got the better of him.

It wasn't until almost half way through their Christmas day that Ian finally got a chance to speak to Mickey.

“Spit it out Gallagher.” Mickey said, looking up from where he was looking through his draws, having been able to sense his husband's nervous energy all day.

“What?” Ian asked looking over at Mickey in shock.

“Whatever the fuck you want to say, spit it out.” Mickey told him trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Ian looked at his husband for a second trying to come up with the best way to say this before he landed on just spitting it out, “I’m pregnant.”

Mickey looked over at the younger man in shock for a second before he walked over and pulled Ian in for a heated kiss, trying to show Ian all the feelings he couldn't express verbally in the kiss.

Ian pulled away from the kiss a little breathless not having expected this kind of reply. “You’re happy about this?” Ian asked, needing to hear with words that this was something Mickey wanted.

“Yeah I’m fucking happy about this.” Mickey nodded leaning forward to kiss Ian again. “The one fucking time we switch.”

Ian laughed a little agreement wrapping his arms around Mickey's shoulders, holding his husband close. “Yeah the one time. Fuck, we need to actually talk about this.”

Neither man was very good when it came to talking about their feelings, but since they got married both of them had tried harder than ever to try and talk about them and right now Ian was determined to actually be able to talk about them because he knew they needed too.

“On Christmas?” Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows.

“On Christmas.” Ian confirmed with a small nod pulling away from the other man enough so that they could both sit down on their bed. “I know we haven't really talked about kids since we got married and that the one time we did actually talk we decided to adopt if we really wanted to have kids, but I am happy about this. I’m terrified but happy.” Ian knew he was rambling a little but he couldn't seem to get himself to stop.

“Gallagher.” Mickey cut him off placing his hand on Ian’s thigh. “Stop talking. I am happy about this too.”

Ian nodded as he leant over to kiss Mickey again feeling a little better about the pregnancy then he did a second ago even though there were still plenty of worries going around his head. “We should probably go downstairs before everyone thinks were fucking.”

*************************************************************

Christmas day had been amazing, in many ways at least, in other’s it hadn't been. Fanny and Fred had spent the whole day running around and playing with their toys being way too loud for anyone’s liking. But it had also been filed with lots of food, a visit from Kev and V and the kids, lots of just lying around and getting to do absolutely nothing.

By the time Ian and Mickey got into bed they were both tired and wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep, although Ian reluctantly sat up and looked over at Mickey. “I know we stopped talking about this earlier but the pregnancy.”

Mickey looked at his husband for a second as if he needed to think for a moment before he let himself say anything. “What about the pregnancy?”

“Fuck.” Ian rubbed a hand over his face trying to come up with the best way to say this. “The doctors will probably want to change my meds and stuff because of it and the baby could end up being bi-polar like me, and the medical bills for everything are going to be hug more than they already are.”

“Ian.” Mickey cut the younger man off again, having to hold back a small laugh at the amount of talking his normally untalkative husband was doing that day. “I know all of that stuff. We both have jobs, our wedding money is back in the pot.”

“Yeah.” Ian nodded letting a hand go down to rest on his still flat stomach. “We probably will have to put back moving out for a little while.”

“That’s fucking fine Gallagher.” Mickey promised him, not having been worried about moving anywhere near as much as Ian was. “When the baby gets too much we can just leave it with one of your many siblings.”

“We can.” Ian agreed with a small laugh and a nod. “Sorry if I get even crazier in the next few months.”

Mickey didn't say anything else he just lent forward to kiss Ian, holding his husband close as they both let the kiss deepen and turn into something else, Neither of them knowing exactly how they were supposed to show how happy they were about this so instead they tried to show each other everything they were feeling right now in their kisses.

The pregnancy wasn't going to be easy, and what came after definitely wasn't going to be either but they were married, happily almost all of the time, and they could handle it. No matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
